nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristína
|birth_place = Svidník, Slovakia |death_date = |origin = |instrument = Piano, vocals |genre = Pop |occupation = Singer |years_active = 2007–present |label = H.o.M.E. Production, Brjan Music |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Kristína Peláková (born 20 August 1987), professionally known as Kristína, is a Slovak singer. Kristína started her career as a child singer, dancer and piano player in Svidník, Slovakia. Following the advice of her music teacher, she took singing as her major and attended the Conservatoire (Music School) in Košice. While studying, her favourite place in the town was the Jazz Club, where she met Martin Kavulič. He became her producer and helped her to secure a contract with the record label H.o.M.E. Production. Her first single was "Som tvoja" (I Belong To You), featuring the rapper Opak, released in 2007. The first track, named "Vráť mi tie hviezdy" (Give The Stars Back To Me), became a hit in Slovakia in 2008. Her début album ....ešte váham (...Still Hesitating) was also released in this year. In October 2010, her sixth single "V Sieti ťa mám" (Caught In My Net) reached #1 on the Slovak air chart, making it her second chart-topping single in one year. On 18 October 2010, she released her second album that has the same name. Career 2010: Eurovision Song Contest Kristína won the national selection to represent Slovakia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 with her song "Horehronie". She got the largest share of television votes and came second in the jury vote. The title of the song, Horehronie, refers to a rural region in Slovakia. The lyrics of the song tell the story of a heartbroken girl who finds solace in the nature, its woods and "black hills to make her grief disappear." The song was composed by Martin Kavulič. The song peaked at No.1 on the Slovak airplay chart and became a very popular hit in Slovakia and for many eurovision fans. Despite this, Kristína failed to qualify from the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 semi-final finishing 16th out of 17. The music video for the song is one of the most viewed on the Eurovision YouTube channel. Discography Albums * ....ešte váham (2008) * V sieti ťa mám (2010) * Na slnečnej strane sveta (2012) * Tie Naj (2014) * Mat Srdce (2017) Singles * "So5m tvoja" (with Opak) (2007) * "Vráť mi tie hviezdy" (2008) * "Zmrzlina" (with Victoria) (2008) * "Ešte váham" (2008) * "Stonka" (2009) * "Horehronie" (2010) * "Tak si pustím svoj song" (2010) * "V sieti ťa mám" (2010) * "Vianočná nálada" (2010) * "Pri oltári" (2011) * "Life is a Game" (2011) * "Tajná láska" (2011) * "Jabĺčko" (2012) * "Viem lebo viem" (2012) * "Život je vždy fajn" (2013) * "Rozchodový Reggaeton" (2013) * "Navždy" (2014) * "Ta ne" (2014) * "Number one" (2015) * "Na vysokej skale" (with Robo Grigorov) (2015) * "Na Bieleho Kona" (2015) * "Si pre mňa best" (2016) * "Vianočná jahoda" (2016) * "Láska bombová" (2017) * "Zradila nás chémia" (2017) * "Sympatie" (2017) Other charted songs * "Ovoňaj ma ako ružu" (2012) * "Ľudskosť (Modlitba za ľudskosť)" (2012) * "Letím v duši" (2014) * "Obyčajná žena" (2014) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 3 artists Category:NVSC 12 artists Category:NVSC 20 artists